Happy Birhtday
by Kimmbee4004
Summary: Sam has had enough of the Brenda drama...


Title: Happy Birthday

Author: Kimmbee4004

Rating: NC-17

WARNING!

Pairing: Michael + Sam

Universe: General Hospital

Disclaimer: No Person of General Hospital belong to me blah, blah, this was not written for the pursuit of monetary gain blah, blah, blah.

**Author's Note:** I fractured my hand two month's ago. This kept me from continuing my previous story, I haven't discontinued it but it's hard to pick up where you left off after months so I took a step back and wrote something else so that I could dive back into the "Rise of the Prince" after I got the gears in my head moving again.

However, if anyone wants me to write more on this one please tell me and I will give it a shot.

Timeline: December 29, 2010

setting: Sam's apartment

time: 10:09 PM

CCRRAAASSSHHHHH!

The sound echoes out into the hallway, only partially muffled by the doorway.

Throwing the door open Michael is stunned to see Sam in a full on rage as she throws cushions, glasses and anything else that comes within reach.

"DAMN YOU BRENDA BARRETT!" the raven haired private investator screams as she hurles a lamp into the door that Michael had closed automatically, missing him by centimeters.

"WHOA!" Michael yells as he shields his face from any shrapnel from the missile that hit next to his face.

"Michael!" Sam calls out in fright at the same time, seeing too late that someone had entered her home unseen. Rushing forward she pulls him to the couch and sits him down. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." he replies with a wince as he feels a sting on his cheek.

"It's just a cut." Sam announces as she inspects it for a moment before picking up a half empty bottle on her stand and dabbing some of the liquid onto a napkin. "This is going to sting a little." she warns, before placing the clothe on his face.

"Aaaa!" Michael yelps as the liquid burns into his wound as it cleans it. "What is that?" he asks as she puts it down.

"Whiskey." she answers with a smile taking a drink from the bottle.

"Are you okay?" he asks tentively as he takes in the shakey nature of her smile.

"Not really." she admits tucking her legs under her as she thinks back to the events of the last twenty four hours.

The movement catches his eye and he notices her attire for the first time and can't help take a second look. Dressed in a black corset that left a great deal of cleavage on display and almost no skirt to hide her tan tone legs, Sam could make a monk forget his vow of chastity at a step.

Sam takes a moment to take in Michael's demeaner and decides to deflect the question with one of her own. "What brings you here Michael?"

"Abby -" Michael stands up as the change up in conversation brings him back to his reason for coming over. "Abby broke up with me again."

"Why now?" she asks taking another drink.

"She wouldn't say." he tells her throwing up his hands in frustration. "All she would say is that it was for the best."

"Ouch." Sam winces in sympathy.

"Yeah ouch." he laughs shortly sitting down next to her again and white washing his face, trying not to see Abby's face in his head begging for understanding as she stomped on his heart. "So..." he drawls out, as latches on to her to distract him from his own bad day "what's with the get up?"

"This?" she gestures with her free hand at her attire while keeping a firm grip on the bottle with the other. "This is my stripper waitress outfit." she laughs at his shocked expression. "I'm not really a stripper. I just pretended to be one to prove that a guy was cheating on his wife."

"Uh huh." Michael nods his understanding as his eyes again move over her figure again. "So I take it he cheated?"

"No, he was innocent actually." Sam confessess noting the look Michael gave her.

"I just thought it had something to do with your case." he doesn't have to elaborate he just looks around at the debris lying around.

"That," she sighs taking a longer drink. "that was because of Brenda Barrett."

"What did she do?" he asks worried slightly at the defeated air around the normally feisty brunette.

"I'm not sure if you know this or not." Sam begins to explain setting the bottle down on the table. "But a few months before I hit town Brenda and Jason were in fact married."

"Yeah I remember." he says with a shake of his head. "Mom was furious. She hated Brenda."

"The problem is," Sam grunts, "is that Jax's lawyer sent the annulment papers to the wrong judge. You see, when Jason and Brenda when to the Dominican Republic to get their 'marriage' annulled Brenda started to freak out. The way they explained it: Jax was pressuring Brenda to get married right away and she didn't want to so when the judge showed up she gave this horse and pony show about how she really loved him and that they fight all the time but that they really love each other. And get this!" Sam all but spits. "The sap bought it! He actually believed that they were in love so not only did he not annull the marriage when the papers arrived he didn't file them. Can you believe that! They've been sitting in a file cabnet for over seven years and no one knew."

"So Jason and Brenda are still married?" Michael asks slowly, stunned at the news.

"Oh it's worse then that!" Sam tells him snatching up the bottle and taking another drink. "Apparently there is a time limit on how long you have to file and it's safe to say they passed the limit by about five or six years! Not only can't they get the marriage annulled but Scott Baldwin our asteemed DA is trying to get Jason charged with bigamy! So that the two are stuck together indefintely."

"How can he-" Michael begins but is cut off as Sam gets back on her soap box.

"Because of Courtney!" Sam says angrily, eyes flashing with the emotion. "Apparently it doesn't matter that he didn't know that he was still married to Brenda. Baldwin is going to charge him anyway."

"Okay that's bad." he admits with a shake of his head, but continues on in a supportive tone. "But it's not that bad. You and Jason have gotten through worse then this."

He breaks off when Sam laughs the sound bitter even to his jaded view of the world. "No we haven't. The problem is that Jason and I got engaged and Scott is trying to use that to boost his case, and Jason..." she trails off and takes a drink to gather her nerve. "and Jason has decided to 'protect' me again by breaking things off."

"But you'll get back together again." he tells her, knowing first hand how the duo always seem to bounce back.

"Not this time." she seems to deflate at the words. "The thing is, is that as long as I'm around him I'm strengthing the case against Jason and Scott could drag this out for years if he wants to. Usually for something like this there is just a fine and then poof! It would be over with, but when Jason took the deal to protect you, that was a felony charge and even though it was voided, Baldwin could use it to insist on the maximum penalty: and that means jail time."

"So it's my fault." Michael thinks out loud, his depression returning with it's bff; guilt.

"NO!" Sam barks out angrily, then softens her tone when she see's him jump. "No it's not."

"If Jason hadn't went to jail for-" he begins but is cut off again as Sam shakes her head sadly.

"He would have left anyway Michael." she explains with a sigh. "The truth is, is that Jason is trying to save me like he did before. You know, after Manny shot me on the balcony in Jason's arms. He never really got over that; he just pushed it down as far as he could. Believe me, if it wasn't this marriage it would have Jerry or the Balkan or one of the many enemies your father has made that would have made Jason buckle."

"This kind of makes my problems look.. small." Michael mumbles at the situation the raven haired woman is in.

"Do you think," Sam blinks back tears as she tries to pull herself back together, "do you think Carly had anything to do with it?"

Mom?" he asks perplexed, to his knowledge Abby and his mother had never met. "Why?"

"I saw her a few days ago asking about her." Sam answers retrospectively.

"That would be about when she started backing off." he nods, the pieces starting to fall into place.

Shutting his eyes he lets out a ragged breath. "I just don't know why she had to wait until today. Why now, on my birthday?"

"On your birthday?" Sam echoes suprised, feeling bad for the teenager.

"Yeah." he confirms with a bitter smile, "I just turned 19."

"I'm so sorry." she says lamely trying to think of something better then hands him her bottle. "Here."

He takes it without comment and takes a long drink that turns into a cough. "Wha -what is -s that?"

"Whiskey." she replies with a smile as he looks at her wide eyed. "It helps," she pauses to take the bottle from him and takes another drink. "it really does."

Pursing her lips she passes it back to him with an admonishing look. "Go slower this time."

Taking her advise he drinks more carefully, and despite the uncomfortable burn in his throat he feels the whiskey warm the rest of his body nicely. "Thanks." he says handing her the bottle back.

"Your welcome." she says nicely, taking putting the stopper on the almost empty bottle.

"What," he grimaces as his brain just won't let go of the idea. "what did you tell my mom about Abby?"

"I told her that I met her when I was working a case." Sam answers judicially, if incompletely.

"And?" he sighs knowing that his mother would never have been satisfied with that answer.

"She knows that she is a dancer and that she's older then you are." she tells him in a rush waiting for an explosion.

"She paid her off." he concludes with resting his head in his hands.

"You don't know that." Sam plays devil's advocate, to give him some hope.

"Abby left town." Michael says lifting his head and regarding her with a lost look in his eyes. "She said she had made enough money to go away to school and she was leaving today."

Much as she wants to deny it, for his sake not Carly's, she can't all she can do is murmer an apology. "I'm sorry."

"I - I have to go." he annouces getting up from the couch, looking around furtively.

"What are you going to do?" she asks concerned for him.

"I can't go home." he tells her, "Not to Jason's either. It's the first place she'll look."

"What about your dad's?" she suggests getting to her feet, not liking the way this conversation has gone. The last time he acted like this he ran away to Mexico with her sister.

"He'd tell her sooner or later." he counters absently, "She never could keep anything from her for long."

"You could stay here." she blurts out, grabbing his arm before he can bolt.

"Here?" he asks blankly, suprised at the offer.

"Yeah..." she says slowly, working it out in her head as she goes along. "She would never look for you here and Jason has no reason to come back anytime soon. It's the perfect place."

"Are you sure?" he asks hesitantly not wanting to cause her problems. "If it's going to be trouble then-"

"No trouble at all." she rushes to assure him, glad that he isn't off running to another country. "I just have to change out of this and I'll bring you some blankets."

"Thanks." he tells her as walks into the other room. She waves it away as she goes not looking back. If she had she might have seen the look of startment come over Michael's face as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Once she is out of sight he opens it and see's a text from Kristina.

Michael,

Where are you?

You wern't at school.

Your mom is going crazy.

Call Me

K.

Shaking his head he deletes the message. "Sorry Kris." Michael mumbles as he unbuttons his shirt, "I can't deal with her right now."

"Here you go." Sam says as she walks back into the room bogged down by a pile of blankets and pillows.

Dumping her burden onto the couch she turns to her new house guest. "Who was on the.. phone..." she trails off after seeing him with his shirt unbuttoned, showing off his sculpted abs and pecks.

"Kristina." he replies wryly as he immediatly starts to sort through the pile Sam has given him. "Mom is already looking for me and is making everyone nuts."

"She does that." Sam mutters her face flush, after giving herself a mental smack she tightens the synch on the black robe she's wearing. "I'll help with that."

As they continue to work in silence Michael speaks up hesitantly, "Is their any hope for you two?"

Knowing exactly what he's saying, Sam pauses momentarily and slowly rises up to her full height. "After what happened with Elizabeth's baby I thought we could get through anything, but now..."

"But now?" he prompts gently and turning to face Sam

"This time though... this time it feels more... permanent." Sam says softly, avoiding his gaze to finish fluffing the pillow she left him.

Letting loose a breath he didn't even know he was holding, he picks up his phone and turns it off and taking a cue from her looks away mumbling under his breath. "I'm afraid that.. I'll never meet someone who can handle... me."

"Hey.. hey!" moved by the pain in his voice she refocuses on him. "It'll happen." Taking his face in her hand she turns his face toward her so that she see into his eyes.

"You don't know that." he whispers disbelief plain in his voice.

She doesn't know if it's the despair in his voice of the whiskey in her system but she uses her grip on his face to lean up and kiss him on the mouth.

Though shock has control of his mind his body moves on instinct and he kisses back sliding his hands into her soft hair as he joins his tongue to hers.

After breaking the kiss they rest thier foreheads against each others, "I'm so drunk." Sam pants.

Leaning back she searches his eyes for any hesitation and see's none. Moving forward again she kisses the side of his mouth, then down his jaw to his neck as she pushes his shirt off his body.

Michael groans from the delicious feeling of Sam's mouth moving on his upper chest, not knowing or caring why it's happening. He's suprised when he feels her small hands working the buckle and zipper on his pants.

The moment his pants fall to the floor with a dull swish, Sam stops her ministrations to look back up at Michael with lust heavy eyes. Putting her index finger to stop any questions, she slowly unties her robe and lets it hit the floor.

If Michael was capable of speech at this point he would have told her that the finger on his lips was unnecassary, the sight of her phenomenal body robbed him of the ability to think coherently much less talk.

Seeing that he was impressed she moves her finger off his lips and down along his chest, straight down to his groin. She wraps her fingers around the impressive length of his manhood and begins to stroke the shaft as it hardens rapidly in her grip.

Unable and unwilling to break eye contact with the stunning brunette, Michael's breathing gets raspy and not knowing what else to do he reaches up and rests his hands on her shoulders as she continues her work.

Feeling his cock begin to jump in her hand, Sam pushes him down onto the edge of the couch. "I'll teach you." she tells him softly. Stradling his lap she reaches down again to guide his cock to her slit.

"Mmm.. oh." he groans when she eases her body down, eveloping his length into her warm tightness.

Sam sighs as she rests on his lap, it feels like forever since she's been touched this way. Biting her bottom lip, she begins to move slowly up and down on the hard pole buried in her body.

After what feels like hours of being riden by the busty beauty Michael tentively, hestitantly reaches out and lightly touches the large full orbs bouncing and jostling in front of his face.

"Yes.." she says breathlessly as he begins to lightly rub her nipples with his palms. "Now, squeeze them."

Emboldened by her response, he leans in and kisses and licks at her breasts.

"That's right enjoy yourself." Sam murmers assurances as she bounces on his cock in a staccto rythym.

As great as it is to have her on top of him, she's doing all the work and he needs more. He needs to know that he can do it himself. Impulsively he wraps his left arm around her waist and flips them over so that her ass is resting on the edge of the couch.

The suprised brunette puts her hands back behind her to keep herself upright her legs still around his hips and smiles when she realizes what he wants smiling and nodding to his unspoken question in his eyes.

Resting his knees on the edge of the couch, he moves her legs higher up his back almost to his shoulders. This position lifts her ass up off the couch so she's resting soley on her hands. "Just like that." he mutters as he pushes into her depths again.

Finding a slow easy rythym of is own he moves his hands off her thighs back to her breasts, squeezing hand rubbing her nipples with his thumbs.

"Oh god yes.." her head goes back as her eyes shut in pleasure. "ohh god yesss."

Hearing Sam moan like that because of him is such a turn on and his hips pick up speed, wanting to hear more from the flushed beauty.

"Oh f-fuck uh uh," her head rolls forward and she snakes a hand behind his neck and uses the grip to help thrust back at him.

Desperately trying not to lose control, he lowers his hands to her hips and stills thier movement. Instead he pushes her all the way back into the cushions and slams into her with hard even thrusts as he starts to kiss her large tits.

"Uhhhhh.. uhhh... AAHHHHHHHH Sam screams, her head tossing side to side as she reaches her climax.

"Sam!" he cries out, his head snapping up and abandoning her breasts as his cums shoots into her. "Godddd Sssaaammmm."

Feeling him shudder and ground to a halt, Sam slowly pushes him off her to the side on the couch and strokes his cheek with her hand. Leaning forward she kisses his forehead gently and says breathlessly "Happy Birthday Michael."


End file.
